What To Decide?
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: Dixie is a massage therapist vacationing at the beach. She's contemplating a career move to be a paralegal. Then, she meets Ted DiBiase. Can he help make the right decision and possibly have her heart? Ted Dibiase/OC. A Two shot request from Dixiewinxwrites12.
1. When Dixie Meets Ted

Dixie was running in the beach as the sunrise began to show its presence throughout the beach. This is what Dixie enjoys—it's therapeutic for her by the way, which is a bonus for her. While enjoying her run, she has many things that are crossing her mind. Her main thought—should she do it? Should she go after her dream of becoming a paralegal? Why not? Being a massage therapist isn't giving her that satisfaction—she desires that satisfaction. She wants to be able to say that she chased her dream, but what was holding her back? Is it a stubborn relative? Her parents don't care what she does, it just has to pay well and provide a roof under her head. Is it a concern boyfriend? She's been single for as long as she can remember. Are they those fears that she could fail, while trying to reach that dream? Ding, ding, we have a winner.

Dixie stopped running as soon as she returned to her beach house that she had rented for two weeks. She was taking a vacation from her job as a massage therapist. Mostly, she needed the time to recollect her thoughts and make a decision of weather she should pursue her dream of becoming a paralegal. She went to take a shower and change into her nice, clean beach clothes. She then approached her nightstand and opened the drawer—there it was, a necklace, but it wasn't just an ordinary necklace. It was her favorite piece of jewelry. It was a key necklace with a pink pearl inside. She got it when she visited her mom and aunt. It was the most significant piece of jewelry that she owned. She placed it around her neck, where it lied nicely on her chest. Lastly, she took her beach bag and walked out the door.

* * *

She went for breakfast in a small restaurant that was located near the beach. She loved it because it possessed this beachy vibe, which she loved because it was so soothing and relaxing—she's on damn vacation for crying out loud, she's supposed to be relaxing! She found a seat and as soon as she was settled, she began to look at the menu that the waiter had given her.

"What to decide! It seems like you're deciding a lot lately, Dixie." she began to talk to herself as her eyes darted from section to section of the menu.

"I know right? All the food looks delicious."

Dixie turned her attention right behind her to a man with a tan complexion, a muscular build with blue eyes and a handsome smile. She had never seen the man in her entire life and he randomly talks to_ her_?

Dixie puts on a smile, trying to hide the awkwardness between them as she shifted herself in a position, where she can talk to him. She grabbed her menu and looked at it again. "Yeah, so many delicious food." she agreed and continued to look at the menu.

"I'm just about to order a bunch of random things to avoid having to make a decision." he chuckled. Dixie was unsure if he as joking or actually serious. If this guy were to order everything in this menu, it would be _impossible_ for him to finish all of it.

"You can't finish all of the food, you know?" Dixie tried to make the guy think realistically.

"Probably not, would you like to join me?" he asked her. Did he actually ask her to eat breakfast with him? Dixie didn't even know his name—she knew _nothing_ of this guy. The only thing that she knew about him was that he couldn't make a decision either.

"You're joking?" Dixie busted out laughing. But this guy wasn't laughing along with her. When she realized that this guy wasn't laughing along with her, she stopped laughing and went back to being serious." I mean, I don't even know your name."

"Well I'm Ted." He extended his hand, waiting for her to shake it.

"I'm Dixie." she accepted his handshake and smiled.

Ted smiled back. "Now that we know each other's names, what about that breakfast?"

Dixie giggled. There was no doubt that Ted was cute, but he could also be one of those guys that acts like a gentleman, just to get the woman to have sex with him. Dixie had a choice—gosh, why must she decide on _everything_? Accept his invitation or decline and go her own way.

"Alright, _Ted._ I'll join you because you can't eat all that food yourself." she agreed as she moved her chair right next to Ted's.

* * *

Dixie wasn't going to lie. Breakfast with Ted was amazing and strangely, she kinda felt upset when it was over. If she could, she would have loved to talk to Ted all day to see where their conversations would lead them to.

She was now sitting on a bench on the boardwalk, just thinking over her decision of if she should go after her dream. The wind blew her hair back as the sun reflected on her tan skin.

"Hey Dixie, why are you here alone?

Dixie looked up to find the same man that had invited her to have breakfast with him—she was looking at Ted. She thought the chances of her running into Ted were low, but she was happy to see him.

"I'm on vacation. What are _you_ doing here?" she threw his question back at him, a grin on her face.

Ted grins right back at her. "I live around here. I'm shocked to see a woman like you alone." he takes a seat next to her on the bench.

"What woman am I?" Dixie asked, curiously. She wanted to know what kind of woman, Ted thought of her as.

"Oh Dixie, like you don't already know." Ted joked. He assumed that Dixie already knew what men thought of her. Ted thought of Dixie as a beautiful and attractive woman.

"I have no clue." she admitted. "I don't get complimented much." Dixie admitted, which shocked Ted.

"Really? I assumed a woman like you gets men thrown at her a lot."

Dixie raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect Ted's response to be that. It kinda flatters her that Ted might think of her as attractive.

"Nope, I'm still single. Just got me and a giant decision in my hands." she noted.

"What decision?" Ted asked, curiously. This girl hasn't bored him yet—he has engaged himself in a conversation with this woman. Dixie fascinates him and doesn't know why.

Dixie looked at Ted. He actually wanted to know all about her big decision? She was surprised as she tried to find where to begin her long explanation.

* * *

_This is the first part of a two-shot of Ted Dibiase. What did you think_?


	2. A Decision Made & A Heart Won

"I've been contemplating a career change for as long as I could remember. It's been a dream of mine to become a paralegal, but there was also a part of me that was very hesitant about this. I started to doubt myself." Dixie was cut off.

"Why did you start to doubt yourself?" he asked her.

Dixie looked at the filthy ground. She really didn't know why. Her fear must have evolved itself into doubt. And here was Dixie, doubting herself in front of a handsome fellow like Ted, who probably couldn't care less about how she feels. Dixie looked at Ted and frowned.

"I know, I'm just boring you with my problems. What's up with you?" Dixie asked him, changing the subject.

"Well, I was walking around the boardwalk, when I saw a fancy restaurant right near the beach. And I thought about how much fun I had with you at breakfast. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." Ted asked her, he sounded pretty nervous, but tried to be casual at the same time.

Dixie raised an eyebrow at the man that was sitting next to her on the bench. Did he seriously ask her out on a date? _Her?_ Over all the gorgeous woman on the beach? She smiled as she touched the pearl on her necklace.

"Like a date?" she chuckled and looked down.

Ted scratched the back of his head in nervousness—_a date, _are two words that made this muscular, tan man with blue eyes so nervous. There was something about Dixie that wanted to make him want to know her more and see a bond form between the two of them.

"Well…yeah, it's a date. If you don't want to go, it can just be a friend thing or we can just go our own ways." Ted insisted. In the inside, Ted was hoping that Dixie would say yes because he believes that she is a special girl. But, he also wanted to not pressure her and respect her wishes.

"Alright, I'll go on this date with you." Dixie agreed with a smile forming on her face.

Ted's face lit up. He was happy that she said yes to one date with him. Now, the pressure was on him. This date had to be perfect for her. He had to win Dixie's heart. And who knows? This date would help her make a decision.

"Don't worry, I won't disappoint you." Ted promised her as he stood up from the bench to his two feet.

Dixie did the same thing as Ted and it was then when she realized that Ted was a tall man. Dixie was only 5'2 and what was Ted? Like six feet tall? She had never gone out with a man that made her feel so short for her age.

"Meet me at my rented beach house at seven?" she asked him, casually.

Ted nodded yes. "At seven it is, madam." he agreed.

* * *

Dixie was looking in the mirror, focusing on putting that second earring on her earlobe. When the earring went through, she stood back and admired herself in the mirror. It's been a while since she's dressed fancy—well, fancy for a guy at least. She put on a nice and slimming back dress, which landed on her knees. She then sat on her bed as she began to put on some nude pumps and when she had put on the second one, a knock on the door appeared. It must be Ted.

She stood up from the bed and walked to open the door. There stood Ted—with _flowers _in his hand. Dixie couldn't help but chuckle. She thought it was funny, but cute at the measures that Ted was going to make their date perfect.

Ted got nervous when Dixie began laughing. What was wrong? Was his fly undone? Was he sweating through his shirt? Were there stains in his pants? What was Dixie laughing about?

"What's so funny?" he finally asked her.

"You're holding flowers. It's a little cheesy, but it's also romantic." she told him.

_Thank God! _He thought. Ted studied down to up on Dixie. This woman looked perfect to him. He couldn't help, but smirk, looking at her. This woman is his date. This woman is going on a date with him. He is probably one of the luckiest guys in Tampa. Ted gave the flowers to Dixie and she walked away to put these flowers in a vase. When she filled the vase with water, she placed the flowers inside the vase—they were so beautiful. The red roses really made the room pop. After admiring her flowers, she went to Ted, linked her arm to his and left the room.

* * *

"That dinner was good." Ted stated as soon as he and Dixie finished their meals.

The setting of where they had their dinner was so romantic—it was near a beach for crying out loud. How more romantic can it get? There were lights dangling around their table. The pitch darkness and the sound of waves crashing to the shore gave the environment this soothing feeling. It definitely calmed Ted's nerves down and it made Dixie forget about her struggles.

"Dinner was delicious. Everything was cooked to perfection." Dixie agreed.

"Let's take a stroll around the beach." Ted said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He extended his hand out for Dixie, waiting for her to take it. After a few moments of debating weather to take a stroll with him, she grabbed his hand and they strolled around the beach.

"So Ted, what do you do for a living?" Dixie asked him, while they walked near the water.

"I'm a professional wrestler. I'm thinking about retiring soon."

Ted's response raised an eyebrow with Dixie. Ted looked very young and he's already considering retirement? Dixie was amazed right now.

"Why are you retiring?" Dixie asked him curiously.

"I'm thinking about becoming an evangelist." Ted answered.

Dixie looked at Ted. He didn't look like a guy that would ever consider becoming an evangelist. He looked the opposite of that to be quite honest. Looks can be deceiving sometimes.

"Wow, you seem to have everything planned out. Unlike me, who doesn't even know if she should follow her dream?" Dixie looked at the crashing of the waves.

Ted looked at the crashing of the waves himself. "I know I'm just one person but, I think you should become a paralegal."

Dixie looked to her side at Ted. She didn't expect Ted to even offer his opinion. _Why did he even care to do that?_ She thought to herself. "You really think so?" she asked him.

"_I know_ so. I think you will be the best paralegal out there." Ted encouraged her.

This brought a smile to Dixie's face. She's only known Ted for about a day and he's encouraging her like he's known her for years. Honestly, there is something about him that makes her want to kiss him for some reason. He's incredibly sweet and respectful to her. Dixie looked back to the waves as the crashing got harder. She really thought about this decision for about two weeks and with Ted, he has made this decision process much easier. Everything with him was so easy and it's influenced her in such a good way. She took one last good mind picture of the crashing waves because she has made her decision. Dixie looked back at Ted, who smiled at her.

"I'm going to become a paralegal." she announced with enthusiasm.

"Great!" Ted exclaimed, happy for her. He was so happy right now that he couldn't contain his emotions. Due to that, he grabbed Dixie and kissed her on the lips.

This kiss felt passionate and it had desire. It felt like it was anticipation, and they've only known each other for about a day. Just being with one another felt like their lives were complete. There was that spark and connection that only true lovers would have with one another. This was unexpected to Dixie. It felt so random, but she refused to ask questions. This man was a pretty damn good kisser—you don't just break away from that.

Ted released the kiss, realizing what he had done wrong. Dixie looked at him stunned. She didn't really kiss on the first dates. It wasn't really the way that she rolled.

"I'm so sorry." Ted was quick to apologize. He thinks that he just blew this date and that he will never get another date for as long as he lives.

"You don't need to be sorry. I like it." Dixie said, so shyly, trying to hide her blushing.

Ted formed a smirk on his lips. "Oh really? What if I kissed you again?" he asked her.

"Go right ahead." she responded, smirking right back at him.

Ted went in to plant another kiss on Dixie's lips and with both of them knowing that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

The End.


End file.
